


We'll Meet Again

by GreenArticMonki



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anger, Angst, Birthday Present, Collars, Confusion, Fighting, Lingerie, Love, M/M, Major character death isn't permanent!, Misunderstanding, Tears
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 17:04:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15417555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenArticMonki/pseuds/GreenArticMonki
Summary: -x- One word frees us of all the weight and pain of life: That word is love -x-What would you do if one day you woke up and all your problems and mistakes had been erased and placed before you, with the open opportunity for you to put them right?





	1. Little Did He Know

_March 2018_

It had been like any other day, more or less, for Levi. He’d woken up, gotten out of bed at his average pace and slowly but surely gotten ready for the day. That day had been different than most for one unforgettable reason, though. 

You see the last few months had been hell for Levi. Before everything went to shit he had been comfortably living with his short-term boyfriend, Eren Yeager. But because of many reasons, of which Levi didn’t want to dwell on, it had ended rather ungracefully. This meant there were still a lot of unsaid words and bottled up emotions, and these emotions and feelings had been brewing angrily inside of Levi over the recent months.

 Shortly after Eren had moved out of Levi’s apartment he had found his own apartment to call his own, and through sources Levi did not want to name he was able to find where this was, and that was where he was headed on that day.

Little did he know it would be the worst decision of his entire life.

Making his way over to Eren’s new home hadn’t been too difficult, it was in a rather well-known area which was easy enough to navigate, and with his apartment number it was easy to find his way around inside of the apartment block too. It was almost too easy, because before Levi knew it he had been knocking on Eren’s door.

It took a few seconds to receive a response, but once he had heard Eren call that he would be there ‘in a sec’ Levi had already been ready to bolt. What was he even doing there?

Eren hadn’t given him time to think it over though because he had opened the door a little too enthusiastically and scared the living shit out of Levi to point where he had lost his train of thought. Eren had stood there with his mouth slightly agape and obvious surprise in his eyes. ‘’L-levi? What are you doing here?’’

‘’Morning…’’ Levi mumbled, trying to come across as calm and unthreatening to the brunet. ‘’There any chance you’ve got a minute to talk?’’

‘’Uhhh’’ Eren quickly cast a glance behind him as if he were looking for something, and then nodded feverishly while motioning for Levi to come in. ‘’Sure…’’

As Levi passed the threshold he instantly noticed how much the apartment had resembled Eren in every way possible. Mess everywhere, Dirty dishes in the sink, but oddly homely. It had made him both glad Eren wasn’t making this mess in his apartment, but then on the other hand it made him miss him even more. ‘’So’’ Levi began, ‘’I wanted to talk, about you know, everything that happened’’

Eren had looked up at Levi from his place he had taken nervously perched on the couch ‘’Talk? About what?’’

That comment alone had brushed Levi the wrong way, what did he mean ‘about what’? ‘’Don’t act stupid Eren, you and I both know that how we left things wasn’t okay in the slightest’’

All Eren had done was shrug at his comment, ‘’look Levi, right now isn’t a good time’’

‘’Well when will be a good time Eren?’’ Levi had begun to raise his voice ‘’Because at this rate another time will never come, and I can’t keep going on pretending like nothing happened.’’

Eren tensed ‘’Levi I know what happened was an accident but-‘’

‘’That’s not what I’m talking about Eren!’’

 

**_BANG_ **

Both Eren and Levi had frozen, Levi with confusion but Eren more so with… terror?

“Hey, Eren!” A voice had called from the back of the apartment, Levi knew that voice. He would never be able to erase it from his mind. “Eren!” When the voice didn’t get a reply, it decided to walk out of the back room to find what it was looking for.

And guess who it was.

Out walked _Jean Kirstein_ in nothing but a bath towel and fucking socks.

How could Levi have been so stupid? How had he even thought that Eren might have changed?

“Levi, please don’t—”

“Fucking save it Eren, I don’t want to hear it” Levi swiftly turned and made for the front door. All he heard as he had walked out of the apartment were muffled footsteps coming after him and an angry ‘What the fuck Jean!’.

Once he had made it halfway towards the elevator Levi felt a hand on his shoulder and he spun around to grab it, only to have Eren pull him into a bone crushing hug.

“Eren, get the _fuck_ off of me’’ Levi gritted out.

“No Levi you have to listen to me-‘’

‘’No Eren! You fucking listen to me! You fucking broke my heart when you left, and I probably deserved it to a certain extent considering what happened between us, but this is just fucking disgusting. Did you ever fucking care about me? Because it doesn’t look like it! Jumping straight back into bed with that fucking horse like I never even fucking existed!’’

“Levi that’s not what this is!”

“well that’s what it fucking looks like! I don’t care what you have to say Eren, I thought we could figure this out, but it looks like you couldn’t give a monkey’s ass about us. So why should I bother” Without another word Levi turned and made for the elevator and had managed to get it closed before Eren could get in after him.

He was so stupid, what else had he expected? Everything to go back to normal?

After everything that had happened, there was little hope for that anymore.

Once the elevator signalled that it had reached the ground floor Levi bolted to the lobby doors and forcefully pushed them open. He didn’t go towards his car though, so he had walked straight across the street without even looking. He didn’t want to go back to his apartment right then because all it would do was remind him of the only thing he wanted to forget.

In the distance behind him he could hear shouting and quick footsteps, it sounded like Eren, but Eren couldn’t have made it down that quickly after him. Could he?

Moments later though he had heard the screeching of wheels and the sound of a crash and a scream that sounded awfully similar to a car colliding with a person. The seconds after that he heard another car hit into what he had supposed was the first, and before he knew it he was in the presence of a car pile-up.

And then it occurred to him.

He thought he had heard Eren shouting after him, and there had been no one else about after he had left the apartment building.

Another shout echoed from the scene and it was unmistakable.

It was Eren.

Eren had been hit.

He so wanted to be wrong, for once in his life, but as he turned to face the scene before him, he _wasn’t._


	2. What Happened?

_August 2016_

‘’Eren, move in with me’’

Choking on his drink Eren looked up at Levi, astounded by the sudden appearance of his boyfriend and the question that had just left his mouth. ‘’Levi you have to stop appearing out of nowhere!’’

‘’I’ve been stood here for at least 10 minutes, you should be more perceptive, Brat’’ With piercing grey eyes Levi’s stare never wavered, the sincerity and determination painted into his features evident. There was no mask, no cover up to stop the emotions he was experiencing from surfacing. ‘’Answer my question’’

‘’Move in? With you? Into your apartment? With you?’’ Eren stumbled over the words as he spoke them, trying to figure out how to create a proper human response.

‘’No Eren, I’m inviting you to move in with Hanji.’’ His stony expression suddenly made a reappearance and Eren’s face contorted with confusion. ‘’Of course I mean me, you idiot.’’

‘’Uh don’t you think Mikasa will have just a little bit of a problem with that?’’ Eren pouted, thinking about how his sister would react if he moved in with Levi. She would not be happy, she most likely wouldn’t talk to Eren for weeks and then wouldn’t let him forget about it for the rest of his life.

‘’She’ll get over it’’ Levi insisted, he wanted Eren to move in with him more than anything. He wanted to bring him further into his life. But was Eren… hesitating?

‘’I don’t know about that Levi… ‘Kasa can be persistent when she wants to be…’’  With Eren looking up at him with worry in his eyes, it suddenly hit him that maybe Levi was going too fast. Maybe Eren didn’t feel the same? Maybe Eren wasn’t as serious about their relationship as Levi thought he was?

Eren quickly picked up on Levi’s changing demeanour, moving closer to him and tentatively reaching out a hand. ‘’I think you’re getting the wrong idea Levi’’ Was he really that readable? ‘’I want to move in with you, more than anything else! I love you, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I just want to do it in a way where everyone will be happy’’

Levi lifted his head and his eyes met with Eren’s. ‘’I don’t think you’re going to be able to do that Eren. Remember, Mikasa isn’t happy about anything if it involves me.’’

‘’I’ll figure something out, she can give me her opinion but that doesn’t mean I’ll listen to it. You know me.’’ With a wink Eren tilted his head, and Levi took this as an invitation to lean in and capture his lips in a chaste kiss.

* * *

 

_December 2016_

It was Christmas, Eren had moved in a few months prior and life for Levi was at its peak. He had the love of his life right next to him and that was all he needed for his birthday. He didn’t want presents, he didn’t want a huge party or celebration, he just wanted Eren in every way that he could.

‘’Hey Levi?’’ Eren broke Levi from his daydreaming as he realised that he had been staring at the other the entire time. Eren’s cheeks had turned a light shade of pink, and that only happened on very few occasions, these occasions being when he was embarrassed, when he wanted to say something but couldn’t get it out or when he was underneath Levi and moaning his name. The former and the latter couldn’t be why because they were comfortably sat in their living room with mugs of eggnog while watching a crappy Christmas movie that had been recommended on Netflix. Levi hadn’t touched Eren intimately at all, and nothing embarrassing had happened, so he concluded that Eren must have been struggling like a baby to say something that wouldn’t quite come out without prompting.

Levi waited for what seemed like a long while before he got impatient and decided to just ask. ‘’What is it Eren? Spit it out’’ Eren’s cheeks began to burn and instantly Levi knew something was up, but what? He didn’t know.

‘’Eren?’’

‘’Follow me’’ Eren got up and walked hastily towards the bedroom.

Oh?

With Levi shrouded in confusion he followed in a similar fashion. Upon entering the room, he noticed a note on the bed, but no Eren. He walked over and picked up the piece of paper;

_Levi,_

_So, it’s Christmas, which means it’s your birthday. I know you said you didn’t want anything and that you’d refuse anything I tried to offer you, but I have one thing I don’t think you’ll be able to say not to._

_Turn around._

Before Levi had time to react he heard the door to the left of him open and Eren move quickly from the bathroom he just exited to a place just behind Levi.

What the fuck was this brat doing?

Without wasting another second Levi turned around and instantly regretted it. If he hadn’t seen what was standing before him, then maybe he would have been able to refuse Eren’s present, but now that he’d seen it, he couldn’t look away.

He’d been caught in a trap, and he didn’t think he wanted to get out.

Eren stood in front of him, in much less clothing than when he first entered the room. He was in red lace panties, stockings and had a garter belt wrapped around his slim hips to top it all off. As Levi let his eyes roam freely over Eren’s bare form he found himself staring blatantly at the lace fabric collar that adorned Eren’s perfect neck. It matched the rest of his get up and it made Levi lose the little control he was holding on to.

‘’Surprise’’ Eren whispered.

* * *

 

_Early September 2017_

The fifth of September brought about Eren’s second year of college, to which Levi was excited for but also dreading. It meant Eren got to go back to his Art course which provided him immense amounts of joy, he was a massively artistic kid. Whatever medium he was given he was able to pull talent out of his ass and create a masterpiece. It made Levi swell with pride, it really did. But it also meant that he would be spending more time with his friends, which also made Levi unimaginably jealous. Especially when Eren hung out with a specific horse known as Jean Kirstein.

Jean and Eren were close, and it made Levi possessive and paranoid. He wasn’t usually like this, he had never been like this about anyone else before, but when it came to Eren he just couldn’t cut it out. Eren knew this, yet he still spent excessive time with Jean. But if Levi were to ever mention anything about Jean to Eren, Eren would immediately cut him off and begin a shouting match or ignore him. This obviously did not help Levi’s suspicions. Arguments happened often because of this, and they always seemed to get worse with every fight that they had.

‘’Babe! I’m home!’’ Eren walked in through the front door in a wobbly fashion. He had been out for the night at a bar with friends to celebrate someone’s birthday, meaning that Jean had more than likely been there. This did not sit well with Levi. At all.

‘’Where the fuck have you been. It’s 1-fucking-AM Eren!’’ Levi shouted at him, emerging angrily from the living room and standing in front of an obviously drunk Eren. Why was he acting like this? He never shouted, especially at Eren. It was 1AM, so what? Why was he _so_ riled up? ‘’You’re a god damn mess! Trust that fucking horse to let you get like this!’’

‘’HEY! Do n’t say that ab’t Jean! He’s my friend!’’ Eren slurred back, obviously not fully aware of where he was or who he was really talking to. All he knew was that he was being shouted at and he didn’t like it.

‘’Friend?! A friend wouldn’t let you—‘’ Levi abruptly cut himself off. Everything seemed to stop around him once he really looked at Eren. When he properly looked. He stared with stone cold eyes at Eren’s neck. It was _covered_ in hickeys. How had he not noticed it when he had first seen Eren? How the _fuck_ had Eren even gotten them? It couldn’t have been Levi himself that had given them to Eren because if he ever left a mark it was out of sight to save Eren joking taunts from his friends. _He_ left them so that both he and Eren knew _Eren belonged to Levi._

_No one else._

Or so that’s what he thought they conveyed until he realised someone else had marked his property.

Suddenly Levi was moving without thinking, he was in front of Eren within the blink of an eye. Levi grabbed Eren’s shirt and yanked it down so that he could have a look at the extent of the damage that had happened to Eren’s neck. The hickeys extended no further than his collarbone, but it meant that this had been no accident. ‘’Eren, what the fu—‘’

Before he knew what was happening Eren was pushing Levi away with all the strength he had, which managed to shove Levi a good few inches from Eren. ‘’Get the fuck off me!’’

Levi stood astonished. Eren had just shoved him. _Hard._

‘’Eren’’ Levi sneered lacing the single word with a strong warning.

‘’No, Levi! Don’t _EREN_ me! Fuck you! I can do whatever I want! Don’t act like you own me!’’

Levi moved one step closer, his resolve holding on only by a hair. ‘’ _Eren_ , you’re drunk, lets get you to bed—‘’ but as Levi reached out his hand it was slapped away and he was once again being shouted at.

‘’NO! Don’t touch me! You’re so f’king ov’rbearing! But you kn’w who isn’t?! Jean—‘’

_SLAP_

It was over before he had even thought about it, a red mark had been left on Eren’s face and it was… because of him... His hand stung, but his heart hurt more when he looked into Eren’s eyes and he saw the pain and hurt welling into tears.

Then within a blink of an eye Eren was gone, he’d run out of the apartment and Levi didn’t chase after him.

* * *

 

_Late September 2017_

It had been 3 weeks since Eren had run out of the apartment, Levi had rung him many times and there had been no answer. He wanted desperately to apologise, but how could he do that if Eren wouldn’t even hear him out?

He would be lying to himself if he said that he thought he deserved another chance, no one should ever lay a hand on their partner, but he had snapped. Eren _knew_ how insecure Levi was about Jean, yet he pushed him. He pushed and pushed until Levi couldn’t take it anymore.

That was no excuse, but he wanted to see Eren. To talk to him.

That was why Levi had chosen to get in touch with one of Eren’s best friends, Armin. He had already tried Mikasa in the hope that she would co-operate, but to no surprise she hung up on him as soon as she realised who was calling her.

Armin had happily complied, he was unsure of what happened and so he couldn’t hold a grudge against Levi for what he had done. Using Armin’s innocence and obliviousness was wrong, but it was his last chance to find Eren.

It was no surprise for Levi to find out that Eren had been lodging with Jean since the fight. This rubbed Levi the wrong way entirely, but he chose to pursue Eren with an open mind and his anger shoved away into the dark corners of his mind. He would not let his emotions ruin his chance of getting Eren back.

After receiving Jean’s address from Armin Levi made his way across the city to the apartment block that Jean lived in. It wasn’t anything special, much like Levi’s apartment block, it had chipped paintwork and was definitely an older architectural style building. The foyer was small, with a reception desk to the right and old wooden seating to the left. It was boring and plain, but it matched the building’s exterior to a T.

Jean lived on the 7thfloor, apartment 709. The apartments surrounding Jean’s seemed to be vacant, which made his apartment the perfect place of solitude.

Making his way up to the front door Levi poised himself to knock at the hardwood door but paused abruptly when he heard sounds from inside the apartment.

Sounds he did not want to believe he was hearing.

‘’Oh! …fuuuck yes! Yesyesyesyes Ah!’’

‘’Ooooh you like that huh? You fu—cking like—that huh Eren? Me balls deep in—‘’

Levi threw himself away from the door making a loud thump in the empty corridor. He didn’t care how much noise he made, he hoped they’d heard. He hoped they came and saw what was going on. He wanted to see the shock on Eren’s face when he knew he’d been caught.

But no-one came to the door, they were making too much noise to have heard anything other than themselves, and that made Levi wretch.

Why was this happening.

This was all his fault.

Without even realising it Levi brought his hand up to his face and felt dampness. He’d begun to cry, and he hadn’t even noticed. He felt numb. This had to be a dream, right? This couldn’t be happening.

_This couldn’t be happening!_

He ran, he ran so fucking fast down that corridor that he almost missed the elevator all together. The ride to the ground floor felt like it took an eternity, but by the time the bell rang and the doors opened he had composed himself as if nothing had happened.

As if he hadn’t just heard his boyfriend being fucked by another man.

* * *

 

_December 2017_

Eren had come to get his things not a week after Levi had visited Jeans apartment. Obviously Eren had no idea that Levi knew, so when Levi let him in to pack a bag and acted as if he didn’t know him, Eren was confused and angry.

But nothing happened, no argument, no nothing. Eren collected his things and left without a word, and after Levi closed the door on Eren as he left he tried to erase every memory they had ever made together.

The key word being _tried_ , because here he was sat on his couch at Christmas exactly where he and Eren had sat only a year ago, and all he could think about was that _stupid brat._

* * *

 

_March 2018_

It wasn’t supposed to end like this.

No, it _couldn’t_ end like this.

The sirens were too loud, the lights blinding. Turning around all Levi could see were cars, cars everywhere. Some stopped in confusion, some stopped because they were at the heart of the crash.

The crash that Eren _couldn’t_ be in the middle of!

Before he knew it he was running, legs moving as fast as they could without consciously thinking. He jumped over car hoods and weaved through the forming crowds effortlessly.

He had to get to Eren.

Had to make sure he was okay.

He pushed through the threshold of people and the entire scene was brought before him. Pieces of the cars that had collided were spread across a large radius, but what he was looking at, what ripped his heart in half, was the person lying in the road.

_Eren_

He ran to him, he ran as fast as he could until he was by his side. Ignoring any officials that had arrived that were telling him that he needed to be removed from the scene he dropped to his knees next to Eren and embraced him as hard as he could. He was breathing, his chest moving up and down, but it was shallow. He was losing too much blood. His hands were cold as Levi held them, his eyes going in and out of focus.

‘’Eren!’’ Levi made an inhuman noise, a noise of pain and sorrow. ‘’Eren come on! Eren stay awake!’’ But it was of no use, Eren was slipping away and there was nothing he could do about it. He was so useless!

‘’…Levi’’

Levi’s head whipped around to face Eren straight on, he was looking at him as if he was the last thing he would ever see. ‘’Levi I –‘’ as Eren spoke he was cut off by a coughing fit, a coughing fit that brought up blood.

‘’No, no Eren it can’t end like this!’’

‘’It’s alr’ght Levi… we’ll meet again...’’

Then just like that, Eren went limp in Levi’s arms.

He was gone, and there was nothing he could have done to save him.


End file.
